


When In Open Spaces

by ARandomFactoid



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Contemporary AU, Cowboy AU, Gen, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomFactoid/pseuds/ARandomFactoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard has returned home to the Normandy Ranch, the hardest working ranch in Alliance County. Once a solder, then a private contractor, Shepard begins his civilian life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Open Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter of a cowboy au that is not fully planned out - tags and warnings will update as we go!

Shepard thought he had managed to hide his face well enough, staring down at his phone as the bus kicked up dust thick enough to block the view of the Not Very Much that made up Alliance County.

He poured over old pics of his fellow marines, not so old pics of his newly-former ‘coworkers’, and a rambling email from Kasumi detailing her and Garry’s adventures in Japan, complete with pictures chronicling Mr. Vakarian’s immersion in… anything Ms. Goto goaded him into.

We all deal the best we can, Shepard thought to himself as he reread the email for the fourth time. Trying to avoid the temptation of flipping through the photo app one more time he switched to his contacts and scrolled down a number without a name attached, staring at the 61 country code before flicking his eyes up to confirm he still had cell reception.

He did - Damn, Anderson mentioned that new tower went in. Calling his own bluff, he pressed down with his thumb… and lasted three rings before he ended the call.

By the time the bus rolled into the bus stop, Shepard had only reread the email three more time, and looked at his photos twice before his battery gave out.. He was actually dozing when the bus came to a hard stop, and Shepard took his time to stretch out the nap and retrieve his duffel - not a difficult task considering it was half empty, the gear it was meant for left several thousand miles behind. He pulled at a stray thread where the logo had once been affixed before making sure to cover the orange grips of the handles with his palm as he pulled it down from the overhead stowage. 

He nodded to the bus driver, avoiding eye contact, almost making his escape before a sharp harumph from behind stopped him in his tracks on the bus’ steps..

“I don’t remember giving you permission to disembark, Marine?”

“Ummmm, can I… disembark?” Shepard cringed as he turned around - so close, and yet so far. “Sir?”

“Of course not.” Mr… Admiral Hackett answered. "Sit your ass down or I’ll have to explain to Anderson how I lost track of his boy when it’s just a run up the road.“

"I can’t ask you to do that.” Shepard answered, trying not to grimace even as he turned around to sit in the seat directly behind Hackett. "The bus doesn’t stop at the Normandy Ranch anymore.“

"I’m old, Shepard - but I know how brakes work. And you’re a grown man, son, call me Hackett.”

Hackett filled the silence on the nearly empty bus, content to have Shepard listen and give the occasional grunt of agreement. He lent Shepard an ancient flip-phone to let Anderson know his updated ETA, then continued talking until the bus went over the final small rise and the familiar red gate was visible - swung out towards the road to make way for Anderson’s giant truck - the ancient Kodiak that would never die.

Sending Shepard off with a handshake, Hackett finally gave the marine leave to abandon ship. Anderson was waiting at the bottom of the bus steps, taking the duffel from Shepard and clapping him on the shoulder - neither saying anything until they were both inside the cab of the truck.

“It’s good to have you home, Shepard.” Anderson said as he turned the key of the ignition.

“Yeah…” Shepard answered, reaching for the rear-view mirror that lay on the dash - where it has evidently lay since Shepard had last knocked it loose. "I’ll fix this as soon as we get back to the house.“

Shepard thought there wasn’t a whole lot to say, given the state of things in his life. Or, maybe, Anderson was giving him a break to recover from the travel time.

“So I thought we’d head out to the stables first thing, let you visit with Mindy before an early dinner. There’s also the new stable manager I want you to say hello to.”

Maybe not then.

“Uh sure,” Shepard answered, leaning on the door to brace for the tilt of the cab as it rumbled over a particularly bad stretch of the drive. "I thought you were going to have that drainage issue fixed this year?“ Shepard commented as he pushed himself back up and adjusted his seatbelt.

Anderson grinned at him. "Capital improvement budget got used up by another project.” He nodded up to where the rear view mirror should have been, “It’ll keep another year.”

Shepard grunted as he fidgeted with his seatbelt. "Someone’s going to roll this truck over on that mess one of these days.“ he groused, “Of course that’ll be you, or me, I suppose.” He let the silence hang for a moment before adding, “What came up that made you change your budget? Did something break? I know I haven’t-”

“You’ll see.” Anderson cut him off. "Now, let’s go see a man about a horse.“

The sun was low in the sky as they headed west across the ranch, away from the house and towards the barn. Shepard held up his hand to shield his eyes as he squinted into horizon, watching the black shapes of the stable building come into view. Anderson pulled off the drive towards the barn where Shepard’s horse, Mindoir, boarded. “Mindie’s made a new friend.” Anderson informed him as he pulled the brim of his cap down a bit farther. We put the new manager’s gelding up in the family barn, he’s a bit shy.“

"The horse or the manager?” Shepard asked. Anderson started to answer, but the truck went over a rut in the field, surprising them both with a solid jolt. Shepard winced and pulled his arms up to shield himself as he squeezed his eyes shut. Anderson dropped a hand on Shepard’s shoulder, squeezed once, but didn’t say anything. Shepard felt the car slow, and he pushed back against the head rest and reminded himself he was home, safe.

He left his eyes closed as they came to a stop, and he swallowed hard as he tried to think of an excuse. Anderson turned off the truck’s engine, and broke the silence with a forced chuckle. “Fair question.” he offered. “But from what I know about his history, and yours; the two of you shouldn’t be having any problems.”

Shepard turned his head, narrowing his eyes at Anderson as the question started to come together. Anderson watched him in return, a small smile forming as he waited for Shepard to speak. The sound of a gate clanging shut and a “hello!” drew their attention towards the barn.

In the shadow of the barn, the man was only discernible as a pair of jeans and a blue plaid shirt waving a hand in greeting. As his eyes adjusted and Shepard recognized the man walking towards the fence. Shepard blinked, then unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car without thinking. If it was who he thought is was… it couldn’t possibly, could it?

The man in plaid came to a stop as Shepard came around the open door, then broke into a jog towards the fence when Shepard raised his hand in greeting. When he came to the fence, he climbed up and over it, and turned back towards Shepard - it was.

“Lieutenant Alenko?… Kaidan?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Kaidan answered, stopping a few feet short of Shepard’s reach. "Hey.“ he offered, wiping his hands on his jeans and taking his time to meet Shepard’s eye.

"It’s been too long.” Shepard blurted, reaching out and grabbing Kaidan into a one armed hug. “I heard you were out of CANSOFCOM, but no one told me you were working for Anderson? How did you get a work visa?” Shepard rambled as he put his hands on Kaidan’s shoulders. "How are you?“ he finished with a smile when Kaidan finally smirked at him in return for all the questions.

"Yes, I’m working for Anderson, long story. I don’t need a work visa, not as long a story. And I’m good. How about you?” Kaidan offered before his nerve faltered and he looked away again, over Shepard’s shoulder. "Are you here for a visit? Are you still with C-“

"Long gone and done with them, Kaidan.” Shepard cut him off. "Are you really ok? I heard about the attack, the doctor who… I can’t believe you’re here.“ he finished quietly. 

Kaidan shrugged, stepping back and out of Shepard’s hands. "I didn’t know you were on your way, but I’m guessing you want to see Mindie?”

Shepard blinked, “Uh, yes. He giving you any trouble?”

Kaidan’s smile returned as he shook his head. "He’s almost perfect - too perfect. He may be up to something, like someone else I know.“ He turned away and started walking towards the gate that would let them into the barnyard. An engine turned over and Shepard turned towards it, catching Anderson’s salute as he drove away. Shepard rubbed his hand across his face with a sigh, and sparing a glare at the fence Kaidan had just climbed, he headed for the barn.


End file.
